


Практический подход

by Ayliten



Category: Disciples (Video Games), Disciples III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ну здравствуй, — сказал нежданный гость, когда дверь открылась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Практический подход

**Author's Note:**

> Очень сильный постканон - примерно через пару тысяч лет.

Сначала в дверь долго звонили, потом деликатно постучали, а затем с грохотом замолотили кулаком.

— Эй! — послышался низкий, грубоватый и смутно знакомый голос. — Я чувствую, что ты дома. Открывай.

— Одну минуту! — крикнул Мизраэль. Превращаться со сна всегда было сложно — того и гляди, недостаточно сосредоточишься и пойдешь открывать дверь с крыльями, виднеющимися из-за спины.

Один раз он уже не доглядел, а потом долго отбивался от расспросов любопытного соседского мальчишки и извинений его родителей, обеспокоенных неуемной фантазией сына.

Мимоходом глянув в зеркало, Мизраэль кивнул отражению и начал возиться с замком. 

— Ну здравствуй, — сказал нежданный гость, когда дверь открылась.

Мизраэль окинул его взглядом — и тут же понял, почему голос показался таким знакомым.

— А где трон? — вместо приветствия только и спросил он.

Ашкаэль — вообще говоря, на лестничной площадке стоял обычный черноволосый мужчина лет тридцати, но Мизраэль отчетливо видел огненную тьму, таящуюся в глубине карих глаз, — осклабился.

— В комиссионке. Всю жизнь мечтал его продать. Оказалось, он еще и из какого-то редкого сплава… Короче, чуть с руками не оторвали. — Ашкаэль задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки, вполне себе человеческие, и потер запястье. — Так ты меня пустишь, или будем и дальше разговаривать через порог?

Мизраэль посторонился. Пока Ашкаэль возился, расшнуровывая высокие, армейские на вид ботинки, он запер дверь и теперь с интересом разглядывал демона, прикидывающегося человеком.

— И что, ты так просто оттащил трон в комиссионку, забрал деньги и ушел? И столица тебя отпустила?

— Ничего себе просто, — фыркнул Ашкаэль и снял куртку. Под ней оказалась черная футболка с надписью «Трахни меня, детка». Мизраэль отвел глаза. — Этот трон почти тонну весил. Пришлось врать про реквизит со съемок и применять гипноз, чтобы обойтись без жуткого количества бумажек и глупых вопросов. Ума не приложу, за что вы, ангелы, так любите людей.

— Вообще, — неожиданно откровенно признался Мизраэль, — большинство ангелов их ненавидит. Как и весь Невендаар.

— Всегда знал, что ты ненормальный. Что касается столицы… Мне до смерти надоело в ней торчать. Защищать ее больше не от кого — никто не нападает. Великие армии давно разбрелись по своим делам. Люди сами — нет, ты только подумай, сами! — туда едут, чтобы предаваться всем грехам и разврату на любой вкус. Если вдруг кто решит напасть, так они первые же врагам морду и начистят. И, кстати, сделают это куда эффективнее, чем смогу я, со всеми этими их ракетами, автоматами и Бетрезен знает чем еще. И вообще, — Ашкаэль вдруг вздохнул и сам на удивление стал похож на уставшего человека, — как-то в старые времена оно все проще было, тебе не кажется? Служишь Всевышнему — значит, хороший. Поклоняешься Бетрезену — значит, в костер. А теперь что? Я вчера на заправке газету купил, а там новость на первой полосе — девочка подала на своих родителей в суд, потому что они не уважали ее свободу выбора и запрещали чертить на стенах кровавые пентаграммы.

— Такова уж людская природа, — Мизраэль пожал плечами. — Но они интересные. И среди них много хороших. А ты вообще зачем приехал? И как меня нашел?

— Ну, найти-то тебя было, прямо скажем, несложно. Сопоставил старую карту с новой, и вся недолга. Хотел посмотреть мир и освежить информацию в голове. Узнать, что стало с Вотаном и Галлеаном, куда пропал Витар, почему гномы больше не называют себя гномами, а прикидываются людьми, и зачем эльфы скрылись в холмах. И где, мать их, носит Ашгана и Мортис? За две тысячи лет в подземельях я как-то упустил все последние новости.

— Я думал, что ты ушел из мира вместе с Бетрезеном.

— А я думал, что ты вознесся с остальными ангелами, — в тон ему ответил Ашкаэль. — Но, видимо, людей ты любишь больше, чем своих собратьев.

Мизраэль приподнял уголки губ в улыбке.

— Я к ним слишком привык, — сказал он. — И к столице тоже.

— Да какая это теперь столица... Сколько тут сменилось городов? Народов? Они хоть помнят о тебе?

— Это неважно. Я хранитель.

— Скучный ты, хранитель, — скривился Ашкаэль. — Ничуть не изменился. Выпить-то хоть есть, или ты и не пьешь даже?

Вместо ответа Мизраэль отправился на кухню, открыл холодильник и вытащил две бутылки пива. «Кальдерик и сыновья» — было написано на яркой, пестрящей цветами этикетке.

Ашкаэль бесцеремонно заглянул через его плечо.

— Фрукты, овощи, конфеты… Мяса, я так понимаю, нет, — пробормотал он разочарованно. Теплое, почти горячее дыхание коснулось шеи, и Мизраэля пробрала дрожь. Он отодвинулся.

— Сырого точно нет.

— Зачем сырое? — удивился Ашкаэль. — Мне и жареное подойдет.

— Тушеное.

— Давай.

Потянувшись за чем-то еще, заинтересовавшим его в холодильнике, Ашкаэль то ли случайно, то ли специально снова придвинулся ближе, почти навалился на Мизраэля, и тот спиной, даже через два слоя своей и чужой одежды, почувствовал, какой от демона исходит жар и как мощно бьется в груди Ашкаэля сердце.

Собственное сердце дрогнуло и забилось чаще, резко убыстряя ритм, волна мурашек прокатилась по всему телу.

Ситуация становилась отчаянно неловкой.

Вывернувшись, Мизраэль поставил пиво на кухонный стол и ретировался в ванную комнату. Выкрутил кран с холодной водой, поплескал себе на лицо.

Это не лезло уже ни в какие ворота. И все, произошедшее за одно утро — да что там утро, за какие-то полчаса, — никак не укладывалось в нормальную картину мира: начиная со стража столицы демонов, продавшего свой трон и рванувшего через полмира в древнее сердце людской империи, и заканчивая его, Мизраэля, слишком дикой и неправильной реакцией на этого стража.

Дверь в ванную, которую он забыл запереть, отворилась с негромким стуком.

— Раздери меня адская гончая, — донесся, будто через ватную подушку, низкий голос, в котором теперь явственно послышались хриплые нотки. — А я-то думал, мне показалось.

Мизраэль выпрямился. Ашкаэль стоял у него за спиной, но придвигаться ближе не торопился. Ждал.

Сорвав с крючка полотенце, Мизраэль промокнул лицо, не зная, что говорить и нужно ли. В голове лихорадочно метались мысли, но не было в них ни ярости, ни злости — ничего, кроме удивления и любопытства.

— Забавно, — сказал Ашкаэль.

— Что?

— Зеркала не лгут. Гляди.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел в серебристую поверхность. Там, в зеркальной глубине, отражались двое самых обыкновенных мужчин, только у одного за спиной угадывались призрачные крылья, а у второго в глазах будто бы тлели угли. Картинка дрожала: крылья и огонь в глазах то проявлялись четче, то почти пропадали, и тогда мужчины становились совсем похожими на людей.

— Сдается мне, на небеса и в преисподнюю нас бы с тобой теперь попросту не пустили. Слишком многого нахватались от людей.

Мизраэль помолчал, обдумывая услышанное.

— И что? — спросил он наконец. — Предлагаешь теперь обо всем позабыть: кто мы есть, зачем пришли в этот мир и какой у нас долг?

— Ну да, — просто ответил Ашкаэль. — Это круто. Ну хорошо, не смотри так, не обо всем. Но кое о каких глупостях вроде тех, что ты должен безвылазно торчать в своей столице и зарастать мхом, пока мир живет своей жизнью, вполне можно и не думать. И потом, ты говорил, что любишь людей. Что они интересные.

— Говорил.

— Пока я сюда ехал, порой покупал газеты. И в одной из них какой-то профессор — очень известный среди людишек, кстати, — писал, будто совершенно невозможно полностью изучить что-то, если подходить к делу только теоретически.

— Интересная мысль, — Мизраэль посмотрел на отражение Ашкаэля. Что-то внутри еще колебалось, но он уже знал, что согласен с услышанным: Ашкаэлю удалось облечь в слова то, о чем Мизраэль и сам иногда раздумывал в последнее время.

— Очень интересная. — Ашкаэль снова приблизился, прижался грудью к его спине.

И на этот раз, когда сильная рука уверенно легла ему на бедро, а потом не менее уверенно скользнула ниже, Мизраэль не стал дергаться.

**fin**


End file.
